


Trickster's Proposition

by Runic



Series: Prompt Fills [2]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: AU, Drabble, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-02
Updated: 2013-01-02
Packaged: 2017-11-23 08:18:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/620015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Runic/pseuds/Runic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony is not surprised when the Norse God of Mischief appears in his lab. Hephaestus had told him the Trickster would likely show up at some point.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trickster's Proposition

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EverFascinated](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverFascinated/gifts).



> Prompt: The Starks have worshiped Hephaestus for centuries and were blessed in return. Loki, the god of fire in an opposing pantheon, sees Tony’s genius and decides he’d like the mortals devotion all to himself. Tony isn’t impressed.

Tony is not surprised when the Norse God of Mischief appears in his lab. Hephaestus had told him the Trickster would likely show up at some point. Apparently he’d done something or other to catch the god’s attention. While Tony let that feed his ego he had assured the fire god that he would not abandon him for whatever two faced gift Loki would offer.

“Anthony Stark, I believe you already know who I am.”

Tony didn’t even look up at him. “Uh-hun. And it’s Tony.”

Loki seats himself comfortably on the other side of the work table and picks up Tony’s screw driver.

Tony finally sighs and lifts his head to look at the god. Okay, Hephaestus could have warned him that Loki was hot, like you would look so very good screaming my name beneath me hot. He doesn’t let it show on his face though. Loki is also a trickster, and Tony isn’t about to play into his hands. “I need that.”

“Hmm, is that so?” Loki flips the screw drive over his fingers, back and forth, back and forth. Tony would not be tempted, he would not. “I have a proposition for you.”

“Yeah, I don’t care.”

Loki raises his eyebrows in mock surprise. “You will not even hear it?”

Tony sighs in frustration. “Look, Hephaestus has been good to my family for as long as the Stark’s have been around. We’ve prospered because of him. Why would I abandon him for the least trustworthy god in any pantheon?”

Loki smirks, cruel and dangerous. “Those who manage to keep my interest are rewarded beyond what any other god could give them.”

Tony snorts, reaching for the screw driver. Loki catches his hand and pulls his halfway over the table. He leans in close. His mouth is so close to Tony’s the inventor can feel Loki’s breath on his lips. “And then I’d have an angry god on my ass. Na-un, not gonna happen, pretty boy.”

“Oh, you find me attractive?” Loki leans in even further. Now he is close enough for Tony to feel his lips move. “You may think me the least trustworthy god, but there is something else you should know. I am also the most vengeful.”

Tony tries to pull back but Loki drops the screw driver and tangles his fingers in Tony’s hair, holding his head in place. “What kind of benefits are we talking here?”

“Anything and everything you desire and more. I am very imaginative when it comes to rewarding my followers.” He lightly nips at Tony’s lower lip, causing Tony’s heart to speed up.

“And Hephaestus?”

This time Loki snorts. “Hephaestus is comically dull. He will rage for a time, but you will have my protection. He has seen my wrath, and he would not dare harm you.”

Tony thinks it over for a while, Loki waiting patiently but not moving, or letting Tony move. Loki is chaos and mischief, and that appeals to Tony so much more than it should. “I have one condition.”

“Oh?”

“I get to top.”

Loki thinks it over for a moment (or at least looks like he is) before he finally nods, his eyes flashing mischief. “I can agree to that.” He finally kisses Tony deeply and passionately. When he pulls away Tony is breathless and his knees are weak. “At least for the first round.”


End file.
